Gemini Potter and the Philosopher's Stone
by krisyian
Summary: Gemini Potter, now sixteen, will have to endure Hogwarts reading about her life throughout 7 books. Umbridge seems ecstatic that Potter's lies will be revealed and Gemini is terrified that all the stuff she's kept hidden will come to late. But, is it as bad as you think?


Gemini Potter sat alone in the Gryffindor common room, fast asleep on an armchair. Hermione Granger -who had just returned from the library- walked over to her best friend and quietly shook her awake.

"Nina?" Hermione whispered to Gemini. "Nina, it's supper time."

Gemini groaned in protest and snuggled into the knitted blanket. Hermione rolled her eyes and conjured up a bucket full of water. "Oh Gemmy, I'm really, really sorry 'bout this." Hermione poured the water on Gemini and waited.

Gemini jumped up spluttered and started choking on water. Hermione's eyes widened and rushed over to Gemini. Before Hermione could fuss over her Gemini fell back on the soaked armchair laughing.

"Sorry Mia, that's what you get for waking me up." smirked Gemini. Hermione punched Gemini in the arm.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, mimi." Hermione rolled her eyes at the childish nickname. "C'mon, we've got to eat."

Gemini shook her head. "Imma not 'ungry" Gemini mumbled.

"Oh honestly, don't you remember?" Gemini shook her head negative. "Umbridge has a special announcement for us, remember."

Gemini groaned and shook her head. "I don't wanna' go Mia."

Hermione chuckled, Gemini was one unique character, she always wondered how someone so bubbly but a pessimist. Gemini was one special girl and Hermione knew she was lucky to have her as a friend.

"Okay, get up and let's go."

Gemini sneered but complied and together they walked to the great hall oblivious to the fact they wish they hadn't.

* * *

Gemini Potter was seated in the great hall beside her best mates Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley when the toad walked in. Dolores Umbridge was a shadow that had been looming over Hogwarts since the beginning of the year.

Every Hogwarts student sat at their respective tables but didn't touch the food on their plate (besides Ron who was wolfing down food) and stared at the front of the hall waiting for umbridge to make her announcement.

Umbridge didn't even bother with the annoying fake cough she casted the sonorus charm and spoke to the entire hall.

"Last night during a staff meeting, 7 books fell from the above with a note." Umbridge smirked. "Before I read this note, I must inform you we all have come to a decision to read these books together as a school."

Gemini grimaced at Umbridge's false sweetness smile, she did not get a good feeling from this.

" _Dear Hogwarts staff,_

 _The package attached to this note holds 7 books which tells the story of one of your own students. It is important these books will be read to the WHOLE school. We are hoping this will clear up any unanswered questions._

 _The people following must be present,_

 _-Minister Fudge_

 _-Amelia Bones_

 _-Nymphadora Tonks_

 _-Remus Lupin and his dog Padfoot_

 _-Mr and Mrs. Malfoy_

 _-Mr and Mrs. Parkinson_

 _-Mr. Nott_

 _-Mrs. Zabini_

 _-Mr and Mrs. Greengrass_

 _-Mr and Mrs. Weasley_

 _-William Weasley_

 _-Charles Weasley_

 _-Percival Weatherbee (Weasley)_

 _-Hestia Jones and Dedalus Diggle_

 _-Alastor Moody_

 _We may send more people later throughout the books._

 _Thank you for obliging to our terms._

 _Happy reading,_

 _G. D. L. P, H. J. G, T. I. N, D. L. M, B. Z. Z"_

The door's to the great hall slammed open as Minister Fudge walked in dramatically followed by all the other people mentioned in the letter. Umbridge went to go greet her boss while everyone else sat down and Dumbledore took the stage.

"Seeing as everyone is present let's begin!" Dumbledore cried as he waved his wand in a circular motion. All the tables and benches transformed into couched and smaller sized tables. Gemini and other people around the hall missed the couches and landed on the floor, the former cursing her bad luck.

Before anyone could even get settled and loud pop sounded throughout the room. A middle aged woman with bright sea blue eyes and silky silver hair stood in the middle of the hall. All wands that were turned to her seemed to fly out of said person's hand.

"I mean no harm" said the stranger as she bowed her head. "I am Asia, cutter of the thread. The time was not right when some threads were cut, I have rewoven for you Gemini Potter, asfalí taxídia evlogiméni." Then Aisa was gone.

Gemini Potter sat in her seat wondering how the odd woman Aisa, knew her name.

"He, Hem." Said Umbridge. "The first book we will be starting with is Gemini Potter and the Philosopher's stone."

Gemini bolted up from her seat. "What gave you the right to exploit my life!" Umbridge smiled nastily back. "Scared your lies will be exposed?"

Gemini snarled and started to run to Umbridge, before she could even take a step Remus' arms circled around her waist hoisting her up and back into her seat. She glared at Remus through her lower lashed and pouted.

"That's what I thought Potter-" Umbridge sneered. "That's Ms. Potter to you _Professor_ Umbridge." Growled Remus. Umbridge seethed how dare that halfbreed talk to her like that.

Dumbledore stood and picked up the book as if that whole scenario didn't just happen. "I shall read first!"

Heya, I just wanted to say I do not own Harry Potter I am just using the idea of the wizarding world I have no idea who I am Paring Gemini with so request away.

As for Aisa, she'll be back in the story and no her name is not Asia it's Aisa and it's pronounced A-sa.

Until we meet again,

Krisy.


End file.
